


New Regulations

by GeekCharming270



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Starfleet, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Jim receives a new regulation from Starfleet Command meant to encourage teamwork and bonding.





	New Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure how this came to be, but this is by far the most smut I've written at one time. So yeah, enjoy.

Jim stared dumbfounded at the latest change to Starfleet regulations thinking that it had to be some sort of sick joke someone at Command had come up with. But as he scanned the document on his padd for the third time everything appeared to be authentic, from the Starfleet emblem to the signatures from all nine admirals. Just to be safe he had sent a discreet message to Admiral Archer that received an immediate reply telling him that it was in fact, real and that it had been a unanimous decision from all parts of the Admiralty. Part of Jim -a very primal part- got more excited than he should be at the prospects of what this new regulation entailed.

There was a sharp twist low in his gut as he read the last line once again: _Failure to comply will result in loss of rank and immediate dismissal._

With a shuddery breath the blond looked up from his padd letting his crystal gaze land first on Sulu, whose lithe frame was taut as he focused on his console, then to Chekov with his boundless energy practically vibrating in his seat. Turning his chair Jim took in Uhura sitting primly at her station immersed in some type of communication, his thoughts then turned to Scotty down in engineering and how he was no doubt nimbly tucked behind some form of machinery. And then there was Bones with his sure hands treating injuries in med bay. Finally, Jim allowed himself to look up at Spock, Spock with his toned body and reserved manner. He was very interested to see how the Vulcan would react to this new regulation. It was wrong and twisted of him, but Jim was elated that this would give him a way to be with the man he loved even if it was only out of professional obligation.

As if he could sense Jim’s gaze Spock turned locking eyes with his captain, no doubt trying to analyze the conflicted look in his eyes. Jim attempted a consoling smile which earned him a raised eyebrow in response. Not wanting to prolong the inevitable Kirk turned back around facing the viewport before hitting the commlink on his chair, “Kirk to engineering.”

“Engineering here, Captain,” Scotty’s accent replied immediately. “What can I do for ya’?”

“Scotty please meet me in my ready room in five minutes,” Kirk replied smoothly.

“Aye, I’ll be there. Scott out,” came his sure answer.

Taking a deep breath the blond hit the comm link once again letting his eyes dart around the room to take in several confused stares from his bridge crew, “Kirk to med bay.”

“McCoy here,” came the gruff reply from his best friend.

“Bones I need you in my ready room in five minutes,” Jim answered.

“What’s this about, Jim?”

“Not now Bones,” Jim sighed feeling the awkwardness of what was to come. “Just, please.”

“Alright, I’ll be there. McCoy out.”

Looking around the bridge once again the looks from his crew were full of even more confusion than before, especially from his First Officer. In an attempt to put his crew at ease until he could tell them what was going on Jim put on his brightest smile, but he knew that it didn’t really work.

“Ensign Chekov, Lieutenant Sulu, Lieutenant Uhura, and Commander Spock, report to my ready room,” Jim announced heading towards the turbo lift, padd in hand. “Lieutenant Hollins, you have the conn.”

Now that he was alone for a moment Jim allowed himself to have a minor freak out. He paced from side to side, running his hands through his hair nearly shouting, “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening.”

Knowing that he only had a few seconds before the doors opened Jim righted himself as much as he could, setting his face in his best impression of a Vulcan mask attempting to have some semblance of calm. As the doors opened he came face to face with a disgruntled Bones, who had no doubt been waiting to interrogate him.

“Now, Jim, what’s all this about?” The doctor asked. “I’m in the middle of quarterly physicals. Which you’re do for by the way.”

Jim sighed, “Just wait, Bones. This is something I need to tell everyone at once.”

Understanding settled over the older man’s face. He knew Jim would always tell him what was going on, but for him to withhold information until there were other people around meant something big was happening.

Upon reaching his ready room Jim saw that Scotty was already there waiting, so he smiled at the engineer before taking up a standing position behind the desk. There was no way he could deliver this information sitting down. The trio waited patiently for several moments until the rest of Jim’s command crew were gathered in the room with the door shut tight.

With all six pairs of eyes on him, Jim took a deep breath, “First off I want to state that you all have a choice in this and I will not force you into anything. And before you think that I’m joking, I’m not,” he paused letting the weight of his words settle in as he met eyes with each of his friends. “If you still think it’s a joke after I tell you then I’ll show you my conversation with Admiral Archer.”

“Jim what’s going on?” Uhura asked looking at him her gaze full of concern.

“I too would like to know what is happening,” Spock announced.

Locking eyes with the Vulcan, Jim opened his padd transferring the new regulation from the small screen to the larger display behind him. Stepping off to the side he waited a moment before speaking, “I received a new regulation from Command today. It states that in order for better cooperation and teamwork the members of each ship’s command team must engage in sexual congress with the captain and each other. And it must occur once a month on the bridge so it can be recorded and submitted to Starfleet Command for verification. Failure to comply will result in loss of rank and immediate dismissal.”

Everyone stared at him mouths agape as their eyes skimmed over the document attempting to process this new information. Jim felt as uncomfortable as everyone else looked, but he tried not to let his agitation show. Even Spock looked slightly dumbfounded at this new development. But as quickly as the Vulcan’s confusion appeared it was replaced with determination.

“Very well,” Spock broke the silence looking Jim straight in the eye, the blond could swear he saw a hint of lust in those brown eyes. “While I am unsure as to why Command would order such a regulation, there must be some form of logic in their decision.”

“Well, there’s no way I can let you stay here on your own, kid,” Bones mumbled running a hand through his hair. “Lord only knows what kind of trouble you’d get into.”

“I canne’ very well leave my beautiful lady in the hands of some halfwit,” the Scotsman declared.

“And there’s no way I’m giving up the best communication job in the Fleet,” Uhura joined in.

“You guys are my family. There’s no way I’m leaving,” Sulu declared.

“Da,” Pavel replied. “I vill stay too.”

Jim smiled at his team, feeling an overflow of love from each of them. He really did have the best crew in all of Starfleet and their willingness to do this just showed how amazing they really were.

“Then it’s settled,” the captain declared. “We have 12 hours until we reach Zolandis 9, so if no one opposes then we will take care of this now.”

Everyone nodded in agreement, but before they headed back to the bridge Jim went to the replicator in the corner, embarrassed that he had this particular code memorized. Turning back around with his acquisition he saw Spock raise an eyebrow at seeing that Jim was now in possession of a bottle of lube. The blond turned a deep scarlet before concealing the bottle under his shirt, “Let’s go.”

As all seven of them piled into the turbo lift Jim felt arousal coiling low in his gut, and the closer they got to the bridge the more intense it got. Next to him Spock stood calm and collected as if they were going on like any other shift, making Jim wonder if this was effecting the Vulcan at all. He didn’t have any more time to speculate as the lift doors opened depositing them at their destination.

The group crowded around Jim as he made his way to the captain’s chair relieving Lieutenant Hollins of command. All eyes were glued to the Captain as he let his voice fill the bridge, “Attention bridge crew. I need all of you to leave your posts until further notice. The command team and I will remain on the bridge per request of Starfleet Command. No one will be allowed on access to the bridge, and we must not be disturbed unless absolutely necessary. Please exit and await further instructions.”

With concerned expressions, the bridge crew filed out quickly leaving only the seven members of the command team standing in the center. Looking around making sure that no one was left but them Jim called out, “Computer lock access to the bridge to be opened on my authority only, and lock access to bridge security feed. Authorization code 9, 8, Juliet, Tango, Kilo, 6, 6.”

“Authorization acknowledged,” the monotonous voice of the computer replied.

Jim turned around scratching the back of his neck as he looked at his friends, unsure how to start what was basically an orgy. Everyone except for Spock looked slightly uncomfortable as they looked to their captain for guidance. Taking the bottle of lube out of his shirt Jim placed it on his chair before turning back to the others, and pulling his shirt up and over his head discarding it on the ground. Following his lead, the group started divesting themselves of their uniforms until all seven of them stood naked in a semi-circle around the captain’s chair.

“Come here Ny,” Jim called softly holding his hand out to the ebony beauty.

Taking his hand Uhura followed Jim around to the front of his chair climbing onto his lap as he sat down. Once she was settled the blond attached his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She returned in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck grinding down lightly on his already erect cock. Tracing his tongue along the soft seam of Uhura’s lips asking for entrance he let his hands down her back lightly. Granting him access she twisted their tongues together letting him dominate the kiss. With one hand wrapped around her waist, Jim uses the other to gently tweak a nipple, drawing a sharp gasp from her lips. Pulling out of the kiss he licked a path down her neck to a pert nipple, taking it into his mouth laving it with attention, while his free hand played with the other one.

Giving the same attention to the other nipple Jim let a hand skim down to her pussy, tracing the lips with his thumb gathering wetness as he went.

“Jim, please,” she whimpered grinding down against his touch.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you,” he murmured with a smile, gently pushing two fingers into her aching channel. “Fuck, you feel so good. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Nyota was panting lightly as Jim pulled out his fingers wrapping his hand around his cock, pumping himself twice before lining himself up with her entrance, guiding her down slowly as a moan poured from her throat filling the room. Before Jim could react the communications officer was bouncing up and down on his thick cock while one hand was rubbing her own clit searching for release. Jim moaned as he thrust up into the tight wet heat of Nyota’s pussy. With two more thrusts, she was coming with a sharp cry of _‘Jim.’_ It took all of the captain’s willpower not to come. He still had more to do.

As the last waves of Nyota’s orgasm passed Jim looked around to see Sulu and Chekov making out on the ground as Sulu fingered the Russian open, and adjacent to them Bones was on his knees with Scotty’s cock in his mouth. And next to the chair Spock was watching him, rubbing a hand up and down his cock.

“Uhura, go play with Scotty and Bones,” he told the blissed-out woman.

She nodded pulling shakily off of Jim’s still erect member. As she made her way over to the doctor and engineer Jim called out to the Russian, “Pavel.”

Detaching from his lover the younger man made his way over to Jim waiting for instruction. Jim placed his hands on Pavel’s hips rubbing gentle circles into the ‘v.’ Reaching down the blond managed to grab the bottle of lube and squirt some onto his fingers. With his free hand, Jim helped Pavel clamber onto his lap, maneuvering his hand so that it was at the young man’s hole. Deftly he managed to insert two fingers in on the first go, grunting in approval with how open the brunet was. Just to be safe Jim added a third finger to make sure he wouldn’t hurt the Russian. Finally, content that he was prepared enough the captain slid Pavel down onto him, pressing his lips to the smaller man’s while he adjusted to the intrusion.

“Captain,” Chekov sighed into Jim’s mouth. “Please, move.”

Not needing to hear anymore Jim began thrusting up as Pavel started bouncing up and down. All the while Jim angled himself just slightly so that he hits the smaller man’s prostate, causing him to start sputtering in Russian. Jim didn’t even need to touch him, because within moments Chekov was crying out in pleasure, his come splattering across his stomach. As Pavel attempted to catch his breath Jim peppered light kisses across his chest.

Jim heard Nyota cry out as Chekov clambered off of his lap. Looking over he saw her front pressed up against Scotty and Bones at her back, they were passing her back and forth sliding in and out of her pussy and ass in timed thrusts. A sharp grunt from his left caught the blond’s attention revealing that Hikaru was mouthing at Spock’s cock. Jim felt a pang of jealousy at the sight of his First Officer with someone else, but he just had to be patient. He was saving the best for last.

“Sulu, it’s your turn,” Jim announced standing up from his chair.

The helmsman slowly pulled off of Spock’s erection with a pop. Jim made quick work of laying Sulu down next to his chair and draping himself on top of the Asian. Without hesitation, Jim latched his mouth to Sulu’s immediately dominating the kiss. They didn’t stay that way for long as Jim started kissing and nipping his way down the other man’s body until he was Hikaru’s cock. He took the entire length into his mouth in one go. He didn’t have any trouble alternating between tonguing and sucking on his friend’s cock. Jim knew he was good at sucking cock, and it was a testament to his skill that in moments he had the other man squirming and writhing beneath him. With a few more deep sucks Sulu was shooting his load into the blond’s mouth, who took it all in stride.

Detaching himself from the helmsman Jim took a second to get his bearings. If this were just a normal hookup he would have come by now, but his priority was to take care of his crew first. That being said he made his way over to where this Chief Engineer and CMO were still pleasuring Uhura together. Once Jim had managed to disentangle the engineer from the threesome he knelt down between the Scotsman’s legs taking him into his mouth.

Jim made quick work of the older man applying all the skills he had learned over the years to pleasure him. He even managed to sneak a finger into Scotty’s ass so he could massage his prostate. It earned him a cacophony of moans as the man came down his throat.

Bones was next, and as he turned to look at he friend Jim remembered back to when he first started at the Academy. It had been their first week as roommates and the pair were both drunk off their asses, but in their drunken stupor, Jim had let Bones fuck him over and over until they were both out of their minds with pleasure. The next morning they had agreed that they were better off as friends, but if there was one thing Jim remembered from that night it was how much Bones enjoyed getting eaten out.

While the captain was thinking Scotty had maneuvered Nyota away from Bones and had his head buried between her legs, leaving the CMO looking at Jim, his pupils blown wide. Motioning his friend over Jim maneuvered himself and Bones so that McCoy was on his hands and knees with Jim behind him. Leaning down the blond started lapping his tongue at Bones’ hole. Cries of pleasure poured from the older man’s lips as Jim continued his ministrations, even managing to add a finger into the mix. With his other hand, he grabbed McCoy’s cock, rubbing it in time with the thrusts of his tongue and finger. After two more well-timed thrusts Bones was spurting in Jim’s hand.

Before he even had time to collect himself Jim was pulled off the ground by a pair of strong arms. Turning around he came face to face with Spock who was flushed, a light green covering his entire body, “I have waited long enough. Now it is my turn to claim you.”

Jim whimpered as he crushed his mouth against the Vulcan’s, wrapping his arms around Spock’s neck. Bucking his hips Jim felt the girth of Spock’s cock pressed into his belly.

“Fuck me, Spock,” Jim murmured against his lips. “Please.”

The Vulcan guided them back to the captain’s chair where he sat down, pulling Jim onto his lap. They continued kissing with Spock’s rougher tongue brushing against Jim’s softer one, while Jim took the other man’s cock in his hand gliding up and down smoothly. Spock moaned deeply into the blond’s mouth, “T’hy’la.”

“Please, Spock,” he wined again. “Need you.”

With one hand Spock gathered lubrication from his cock while the other crushed their bodies closer together. Two fingers slid into Jim’s ass smoothly, trying to stretch him open as quickly as possible. He began grinding down against the Vulcan’s impressive length wanting it inside of him already. Bearing down on the fingers inside of him earned a sharp intake of breath from his lover. It was then that Jim remembered how sensitive Vulcan’s hands were. He continued squeezing the digits in his channel as a third finger was added, opening him up even more.

“Spock, I’m ready.”

Without further hesitation Spock lined himself up with Jim’s entrance, fully seating himself in one sharp thrust. Moan after moan poured from the younger man’s lips. Spock growled possessively at the feeling of Jim stretched tightly around him. As the blond started moving up and down the double ridges of Spock’s cock nailed his prostate. Jim was going to come soon, but he wanted to make sure Spock came first, so he started clenching. That was what drove the Vulcan over the edge.

Spock’s cry of _’T’hy’la’_ was all the warning Jim got as hot come shot into his ass. His lover continued thrusting into him through his orgasm sending Jim over the edge as well. Spock’s name was a prayer on Jim’s lips as he slumped into the Vulcan’s arms.

With a smile, Jim looked at Spock who had a slight smile on his lips, “You were amazing Ashayam.”

Jim’s smile widened as he placed one last chaste kiss to Spock’s lips. On wobbly legs, he managed to stand up. The others were finished as well, all looking completely blissed out. Slowly he started getting dressed again, the other’s following his lead just as they had when this all started.

When they all looked semi-presentable Jim looked around to make sure there was no evidence of what they had done. He hid the bottle of lube in his shirt again before calling out to the computer, “Computer, unlock bridge and security feed. Send the last hour of footage to Admiral Archer. Authorization code 9, 8, Juliet, Tango, Kilo, 6, 6.”

“Authorization acknowledged.”

Looking at his friends Jim spoke again, “You guys go get cleaned up. I’ll wait for the bridge crew to get back.”

They all nodded and headed for the turbo lift. Before Spock left he leaned over whispering into Jim’s ear, “I would like to discuss something with you later.”

Jim nodded with a smile watching his friends leave. Once they were gone Jim sat down in his chair thinking about how much he loved this new regulation.


End file.
